


Earning a Living

by TrashiestPanda



Series: Riverdale is Strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestPanda/pseuds/TrashiestPanda
Summary: Following on from Max and Chloe's arrival in Riverdale in New Arrivals in Town, Chloe has to figure out a way to make some cash. She'll do anything to avoid Max using her time powers to earn a living, but there aren't that many jobs for a high-school drop out in this town. Thankfully she just downloaded a new app, one that pairs sex workers with clients...
Relationships: chloe price/hiram lodge, chloe price/munroe moore
Series: Riverdale is Strange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. A challenging start

Chloe had been waiting in her truck for a full half hour before her first client turned up. She’d almost chickened out at least a dozen times before then. She needed to do this, hell she honestly wanted to do this, but it was still nervewracking. She hadn’t expected quite so strong a response - she’d only signed up to HookR the previous morning, and she already had four bookings from guys on the app. It would have been the easiest thing in the world to just keep driving, not cross that particular rubicon. But she’d woken up that morning cuddled between Max and their new friend, Betty. Both girls had looked so happy, so content. They could really build a life here in Riverdale. Start something new and be happy, put Arcadia Bay behind them. And that needed money. So here Chloe was, wearing a tanktop and a short black dress with nothing underneath, ready to earn some money.  
Her first booking, a guy who called himself Mad Dog, ought to be a simple start at least. He’d only made a half hour booking, there in her truck. If he was awful she could speed out onto the main road or something, push him out the door, generally avoid going further. She’d be checking into the Five Seasons after that where it would be harder to avoid a toxic client.  
A knock on the truck window startled Chloe out of her reverie. Mad Dog? He was… holy shit, he was so much hotter than she’d expected. She’d figured the guys hiring hookers in this town would all be sweaty old fat men. But the guy at her window was probably her age, a tall black dude in a letterman jacket. He had a tight fitting white tee on underneath, showing off some absolutely ripped abs. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad way to earn money after all.  
She took a mouthful of water from the bottle of water on her seat before she opened the door. Partly to give herself a moment, partly because the nerves had left her mouth dry as hell.   
“Victoria?” he asked, as he climbed into the passenger seat. Well, she was hardly going to use her real name for this, was she?  
“Hi there hon, that’s me.” For just a second she considered putting on a sultry voice, but it felt too absurd. Keep it natural, don’t over complicate.  
“So, er, how do we do this? I’ve never…”  
Well, that made two of them. But if there was one thing Chloe was good at, it was faking confidence.  
“Let’s take of the tawdry necessities first, hmm?” She took his hand in hers, relieved him of the cash he was clenching. That went into a little money clip on the dashboard, while she kept his attention with a couple of kisses along his neck.   
“And with that out of the way, you can just relax and let me do the work.”

  
She pushed him back against the seat with one hand, ran the other down the length of his body. The boy was all muscle. He could have picked her up and flung her without breaking a sweat. Her fingertips reached his crotch, feeling through the fabric of his jeans. Holy hell, the bulge was huge, and it didn’t feel like he was even all the way hard yet. She kissed him, a little nip at his lips, too distract from her fumbling attempt to undo his jeans. The button came loose on the third attempt, the zip following. Mad Dog helped out, tugging his boxers down, still kissing her. She broke off the kiss, looked down, and almost lost her nerve. It was a beast. She didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with dicks to start with, and this one was huge. She was going to choke on the damn thing.  
But she’d already taken his money. It was too late to back out - a bad rating on HookR would ruin her ability to get more clients, especially so early on. Alright, keep it calm, and keep him horny. They were alone here in her truck, on a deserted back street, there was no one to see her. She pulled her tank top off, exposing her bare breasts, the nipples already hard and sensitive. She was small, but perky, a perfect handful. And Mad Dog, as she’d hoped, reached up to run his hands across them, rough palms brushing against soft skin.  
“Damn girl, you have a fine rack.”  
She took his shaft in one hand, not quite able to bring her thumb and forefinger together around it.  
“You’re pretty impressive yourself.”  
That won a cocky smirk from him. This wasn’t a guy who suffered from insecurities in that department.  
“Why don’t you show me what you can do with it?”

  
Keeping one hand on his cock, supporting herself with the other, she bent forward, bringing her lips to his tip. He smelled of salt, sex, desire. She parted her lips, taking the head into her mouth, tongue brushing across the underside. Mad Dog moaned, put a hand on the back of her head. For the first minute she stayed where was, getting a feel for it. It had been a long time since she’d had a dick in her mouth, and Frank hadn’t been even half this big. She worked her hand up and down his shaft, kept her tongue in motion on his cock-head. But he wanted more, and the hand on the back of her head grew more insistent, pushing her further down. Her jaw strained open wide, and she took another inch of him in, and another, already feeling him press against her throat. She gagged, fought the urge to retch. Saliva ran down his shaft, thick strings of slobber. But that just made for more lubrication, helped her caress his thick rod. She brought the other hand in to help, working them both in counterpoint, sliding one up towards her lips, the other down to his balls.   
Mad Dog was moaning, thrusting his hips up, trying to get as much of himself inside her mouth as possible. After a couple more minutes of stroking, sucking, licking she was able to relax a little more, slide further down. His fat dick was ramming the back of her throat now, making it almost impossible to breathe. There was no way she could get all the way down on it, but she’d taken a good six inches at least. And now that she’d gone this far, she barely had to do anything - Mad Dog had his head in her hands, was thrusting away, fucking her mouth with wild abandon. She had no idea how long she was there, the whole world had gone soft and fuzzy round the edges. There was just the sensation of cock filling her throat, the occasional desperate snatch of air.  
“Fuck, yes!” Mad Dog called out, giving time back its meaning. With one last thrust he came, thick blasts painting the back of Chloe’s throat. She gagged, caught off guard by the force, pulled her head back. The next blast landed on her tongue, a lingering salty bitterness. She couldn’t swallow even a fraction of it, great gobs of cum spilling out of her mouth, landing on her tits. She rolled aside, getting her breath back. Mad Dog slumped in his seat, a big stupid satisfied grin on his face.  
“Next time I am booking way more than a car seat quicky with you.”  
“Honestly, if I didn’t have places I needed to be, I offer you more time right now.”  
She would have, as well. Giving it away wasn’t great business, but the whole experience had left her so fucking horny. She wanted that monster to wreck her pussy the same way it had demolished her throat.  
Mad Dog smiled - what guy doesn’t like feeling as if he can impress a professional? He zipped up, put his jacket back on, and climbed out of the truck. Chloe realised she’d made one rookie mistake - she’d forgotten to pack wet wipes, and she had a face and chest covered in cum. Hopefully she could find a bathroom before her next appointment in - she checked the clock - shit, in just half an hour. Time to get a move on.


	2. The Rum Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's second client is a little more... demanding than her first.

She definitely still had some of Mad Dog’s cum on her tank top. She could tell by the dirty glance she got while checking in at the Five Seasons. It was the kind of hotel she’d never been able to stay in, the kind with a concierge, a fancy lobby, and a bitchy desk clerk who judged you for being a little dirty. Whatever, she wasn’t staying in the penthouse suite.  
Chloe’s next client had arranged the room for her. She’d asked on the app if he wanted her to leave when they were finished, but he’d said she could use it for the rest of the night, if she had more clients. Seemed a little weird, but hey, some guys got off on thinking about that kind of thing, she wasn’t going to kinkshame. Especially not when she’d have to suck a dozen cocks to afford one night at a place like this. Could she bring Max here later for a little luxury get away, claim she’d won a free stay? It didn’t feel good, lying to her girlfriend, but it was the only way to avoid a telling off.  
The express elevator carried Chloe to the penthouse suite, bypassing the lesser floors of the hotel. The elevator doors opened direct onto the lobby of her room, a palatial receiving room twice as large as the apartment she was sharing with Max. Plush carpets, dark wood furniture, a bottle of Dom Perignon P2 chilling in an ice bucket on the table. The room had a chandelier, a fucking chandelier! Rachel’s parents had been pretty minted, but this was some next level rich person nonsense. But hey, take what you could get, that was her approach, because who knew when it would be taken away. She kicked her shoes off, dug her toes into the soft carpet as she crossed the room. There were a couple of glasses on the polished table, a pair of champagne flutes. Was the bottle standard, or had the client arranged it? Either way, she wasn’t waiting to share. She plucked it from the ice bucket, pulled the foil away, popped the cork. She had half a flute poured when she heard footsteps from the bedroom behind her.

  
“I see you’re appreciating the amenities. Please, enjoy.”  
Chloe turned to see an absolutely stunning Hispanic man staring at her. He was a little older than she might usually have gone for, maybe in his mid forties. But he was absolutely ripped, toned pecs peeking out from under a hotel dressing gown. Was anyone in this town not stunning? Escorting was going to be a lot easier when everyone looked like they’d just stepped out of a sexy teen drama. He looked familiar, too, though she couldn’t immediately place it.  
“Would you… er, would you like a glass?” Smooth Chloe, very smooth.  
“No, keep the bottle, and follow me.”  
So this was Rum Lord, as his HookR handle named him. When he came closer to claim the glass of champagne she’d poured, she realised who he was. Hiram Lodge. Even out West they’d had the occasional news item about the corrupt booze baron with the mob ties, who somehow shrugged off all attempts at prosecution. Maybe she was just still horny from her encounter with Mad Dog, but somehow the idea of fucking a mob boss seemed pretty hot. She took the champagne bottle, followed him through to the master bedroom. It was lush, a super-king bed, dark wood furnishing, and a view out over the town. Hiram had already installed himself on the bed, hands folded behind his head, an easy smile on his face.  
“Come here. Hand me the bottle and lay down next to me.”  
There was none of the nervousness, none of the uncertainty, from Mad Dog. This was a man, and he knew what he wanted. She did as she was told, handing over the bottle, and sprawling face down on the soft bed.  
“No, on your back.”  
Chloe prided herself on being a bratty sub, when she had to submit at all. She stayed face down. It was a mistake. Hiram struck her, hard, on the ass. Once, twice, three sharp blows, stinging her skin through her skirt. Powerful muscles drove those blows, and she knew her butt would be bruised, even just from a few hits. She wanted to be able to walk later, so she rolled quickly onto her back.  
“Much better.” Hiram pulled a switch blade from his pocket. Before Chloe could object he’d slashed her tank top open, left her dress in tatters. She was still trying to muster a response when he took the champagne bottle, poured it over her body. The cool liquid splashed against her stomach, her breasts, her throat, an effervescent cascade. He leaned in close, ran his tongue from her navel up between her breasts, to the dimple between her collar bones. He drank the champagne from her body, tasted her. And as his tongue moved up along her length, his hand crept down, dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt. His rough fingers found her clit, her slit, already sopping wet and aroused even before he started touching her. He gave an approving smirk but didn’t say anything.  
“What, ah, what would you like me to do, sir?” This was a guy who wanted to be in charge, and she wanted a happy customer, so she’d be his little sub if she had to be.  
“Look me in the eyes and call me _papi_.”  
“Yes _papi_. Ah!”  
He’d driven two fingers into her as she spoke, filling her. She’d forgotten what that was like - it had been so long since she’d had anything more than a couple of Max’s slender fingers in there. Her cunt was tight, but very eager, and she pushed down against his hand, bucking her hips.  
“Please, _papi_ ,” she whispered, “more.”  
Without breaking eye contact he slid a third finger up inside of her, stretching her to capacity. This was so wrong, letting a much older man use her like this. He was going to leave her sore, debased and degraded. And she fucking loved it. This was almost as hot as watching that cute blonde drink her piss the night before. Chloe needed to be filled up, used, put in her place.  
She reached hungrily for his crotch, fumbled with the zipper of his well tailored trousers. He was already hard, an impressively thick cock straining beneath the fabric. Good, she didn’t want to wait.  
“An eager little whore, aren’t you _mija_? Let me help.”  
He removed his trousers with precise movements, set them neatly to one side. His boxers followed, and his cock stood revealed - seven inches of thick meat, a tight curl of dark hair at the base. Just looking at it was almost enough to send her over the edge, thinking about how it was going to feel inside of her. Only, instead of putting on a rubber and moving to fuck her he was just standing there, his dick hard, and an expectant look on his face. Maybe he wanted some oral action first?  
“Well, _mija_?”  
Chloe was confused. Clearly there was something he wanted, but she couldn’t tell what. Up until now she’d just been letting him take the lead. Her confusion must have been evident, because he gestured to his dick.  
“Do you have protection for me?”  
Oh shit, she was meant to provide that? Another rookie mistake, and this one much worse than forgetting some wet wipes. She’d just figured customers would have their own - they’d know the size and brand they wanted, right? What to do now?  
She shook her head, not meeting his gaze. It was embarrassing, having messed up something which should have been so obvious. He let out a sigh, reached for his trousers. Was he going to leave? He’d probably give her a bad review if he didn’t get the satisfaction he expected. And that’d mean less money, which would mean Max using her time powers in Atlantic City or something to earn them a living. Chloe couldn’t allow that.  
“You can fuck me without one.” She blurted it out before she could think twice. “I mean… if you want to use my pussy like that, _papi_.”  
He set the trousers back down, took his wallet from the pocket. He counted out three hundred dollars, threw them onto the bed beside her.  
“For the extra service. Now, on your hands and knees.”  
She did as she was told, scrambling into position. She knew this was a terrible idea, letting a strange man fuck her without protection. But that just turned her on even more. This wasn’t something good girls did, but she hadn’t been good for a long time now. Her pussy was practically dripping with anticipation as he moved in behind her.  
Hiram’s grabbed her hips with strong hands, held her steady. His cock head pressed against her entrance, hot and heavy. Tight as she was, he found no resistance, not with how wet she’d gotten. He pushed in deep, filling her in a single thrust. Chloe let out a gasp as the slight curve of his dick pressed down on something sweet and sensitive inside her, sent a thrill through her body. He thrust again, hard, and she had to push her face down into the pillows to avoid crying out. His grip on her waist was steel, and the cock pounding into her was hot perfection. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure through her, and it wasn’t long at all before she felt her whole body shuddering into orgasm. Her cunt tightened, squeezing his cock.  
“Thank me, _mija_ ,” he grunted in between thrusts, “thank me for everything I’ve done for this family, for getting rid of that idiot Archie. Thank me for making you such a good little whore.”  
“Oh god, yes, thank you _papi_! Thank you for fucking me so well.”  
That was enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, a hot explosion of thick sperm deep inside of her. She pushed back against him, silently begging for him to fill her with his seed. Hiram was happy to oblige, pumping bursts of his cum deep into Chloe’s body. She could feel it coating her inner walls, knew the risks she was taking. It was going to be a lot harder to keep her sex work secret from Max if she ended up pregnant. But birth control was a problem for another day, right now she was too busy with the delightful degradation of having her hole filled up like a dirty little slut.  
When Hiram finally released his grip and withdrew, the excess cum came dripping out of her. It ran down her thighs, hot and sticky, pooled on the bed beneath her. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching back to catch some on her fingertips, bringing it to her mouth. It was sweeter than Mad Dog’s, mixed with her own juices.  
“Stay in that position until ten minutes after I’m gone,” Hiram said. “The suite is yours for the rest of the night, room service and the mini bar are already paid for.”  
There wasn’t a chance in hell of her disobeying that order. This could be a very, very lucrative client, if she could entice him into being a regular. She stayed frozen, ass up in the, face down, cum leaking from her well fucked pussy. She heard Hiram dress, heard the click of the door as he left. Would he know if she didn’t wait? It didn’t matter, he’d given her an order, and she was learning just how fun it was to obey.


	3. A Messy Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram's men make sure Chloe gets messy.

Chloe had been on her hands and knees, Hiram’s cum trickling down her leg, for almost five minutes when she heard the hotel room door open. He’d come back to check she was obeying orders after all. She mentally congratulated herself for staying where she’d been told. Only it wasn’t Hiram’s voice that she heard. It wasn’t even just one voice. Five men, at least, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.  
“Can’t believe the boss is letting us fuck his whore,” one of them had said.  
“You heard him,” another replied, “gotta dump enough cum in her that she doesn’t know who knocked her up, in case the stupid bitch doesn’t take her morning after pill.”  
Maybe she could have left. Grabbed her clothes, bolted for the fire escape before they found her there on the bed. But it didn’t seem likely that she’d make it all that way. And honestly? She didn’t want to. Mad Dog and Hiram, they’d woken something in her. She’d always been the boss bitch, the domme. Rachel, Max, Victoria, they’d all done what she told them. The first thing she and Max had done when they arrived in town? Break that pretty blonde girl, Betty, make her submit to Chloe’s will. But there was another side to Chloe, a side that craved cock, begged to be used. And that side just wouldn’t shut up, not after the temptations it had so recently received.  
So what she did was to push her face down against the pillow, wriggle her pert ass in the air, and call out,  
“Boys? I’m in here if you need me.”  
They did not need telling twice. The minibar might have been a temptation, but she was something else. Half a dozen men came hurrying into the bedroom, awash with horny banter. One of them gave a slow whistle when he saw her there, a couple of them actually clapped. Chloe’s cheeks flushed, a twisted sort of pride at the effect her naked body had one these men. Every instinct said to twist around and get a glimpse of the men who’d been sent to fuck her, but that didn’t feel right. Hiram had told her to keep her ass up and her face down, and she was learning just how nice it was to be an obedient little girl, so that was exactly what she did.  
There was the soft sound of zips undoing, the gentle crumple of clothes hitting the floor. The bed creaked under the weight of someone climbing up behind her. A matter of seconds passed before she felt the tip of a throbbing cock push against her opening. No protection, but of course, that was the whole point, wasn’t it? Hiram wanted these men to fill her womb, pump her full of seed. If she got pregnant it’d be a lot easier to dismiss a child support claim if he could paint her has a whore who happily received the cocks of any man who’d pay her. And yeah, she really should have packed some protection, for Mad Dog as well as Hiram.  
The man fucking her was rough, insistent. Hiram had been in charge, but he’d been committed to bringing them both pleasure. Not this guy. All he cared about was his own fun. He was using her body, didn’t give a damn whether she enjoyed it or not. Which was exactly what she wanted.  
A second goon came round beside her, sunk a hand into her hair and tugged, pulling her face up off the pillow. There was barely time to register what was happening before his cock forced its way into her mouth. He must not have showered recently, because the acrid smell of sweat filled her nostrils, and the fat cock-head tasted salt-sour on her tongue. It was only there for a moment though - still grasping her by the hair he thrust hard into her throat, a brutal face-fucking that left Chloe gagging. His shaft was quickly drenched in her saliva, which at least made it a little easier to handle.  
“Hey,” grunted the guy behind her, not stopping his jackhammer assault on her pussy, “boss man said we gotta cum in her cunt, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s the idea.”   
“But that means we can still use the rest of her right?”  
Was this guy asking what she thought he was? She sure as hell hoped he was. Max always seemed to have hella fun with things up her ass, but the girl was much more into taking than giving, so Chloe hardly ever got to try it.   
“Guess so, yeah, we can do what we like.”  
“Just what I wanted to hear. Pass me that, would you?”  
A few moments later she felt the cold touch of a well-lubed finger pressing up against her tight hole. The guy didn’t wait to see how she felt about it, just drove his finger in, spreading her open. She would have yelped, if not for the cock still fucking her throat. A second finger followed the first, smearing lube around the inside of her ass. The guy had the large, calloused hands of a worker, his fingers roughly stretching her. She was only just getting used to them when they withdrew - he didn’t care about getting her well warmed up, just lubing her up enough to take his dick.  
His dick slid out of her pussy, leaving behind a sloppy mess of her own juices, lube, and the remains of Hiram’s cum. Without ceremony he pushed the thick head up against her other hole, forcing his way in. Chloe hadn’t the slightest chance to prepare for her first proper ass-fucking, but that was okay. She was so turned on, so focused on the cock slamming against the back of her throat, that he actually made it hilt deep in her ass without issue. It was only when he started to slide back out that she gave a whimper, his thick cock dragging against the soft flesh inside her.  
There wasn’t time to worry too much. A heartbeat later he was slamming back up inside of her, the head of his cock slamming into her guts. She wondered, absurdly, whether he might push hard enough to meet the cock coming down her throat, both of them going in other directions.  
“Fuck me, I’m gonna paint this bitch’s throat if I keep up.”  
The cock in her mouth was abruptly removed, leaving her drooling.  
“Shuffle over, I’m about done.”  
The guy who’d been fucking her throat lay down on the wide bed, his shaft stood proud and erect, a flag pole of arousal. The guy in her ass steered her towards him, hands on her hips. She was pretty sure she knew what they wanted, and fuck yes, she was on board. It didn’t take much effort at all to get her straddling the guy who’d so recently been using her mouth. He was still wearing his suit, his thick cock poking out from his pants. She grabbed the fabric on his shoulders, lowered herself down until his cock pressed against her cunt. This wasn’t something she’d ever tried, but having her ass filled was amazing, and this guy’s dick was so wet it could slide in just about anywhere. She dropped lower, let him enter her, his friend still taking her from behind. The world blanked out, pleasure eradicating every other thought. Getting fucked in both holes at once was beyond words. Nothing that had come before compared, how was she meant to go whole entire days without being fucked this hard? Things went fuzzy around the edges. When she could next focus the guy underneath her was balls deep, pounding hard. The man in her ass had slowed down a little, a rough counter-point. She’d lost her balance at some point. Didn’t remember it, but she was face down on his chest, arms wrapped around him.  
“Fuck! Yes! Fucking fill my holes.”  
Anyone on their floor of the hotel must have heard, she screamed so loud.  
Screams must have done it for some of these guys, because the one who was fucking her pussy came hard, right then. She felt his cock twitch, shooting hot loads up inside of her, pulsing against the cock in her ass. He slipped out, rolled away, replaced before she could make a sound. How many guys had she heard enter? How many were still lining up to use and abuse her? It didn’t matter. She knew what she was now, knew what she needed. Why had she ever even tried to resist cock? These guys were here to fill her womb with cum, make sure she couldn’t pin anything on Hiram, but that was fine. She knew, in that moment, that she was destined to be a breeding machine. If anyone knocked her up, it wouldn’t matter who. She’d carry it to term, let it change her body, that was what she deserved. Fucking customers raw was a risky choice for any escort, but that was the life she wanted. And if she got pregnant… well, she’d find a way to explain that to Max.

It took a solid hour, at least, for Hiram’s goons to finish fucking her. By the time they were done she’d been double penetrated, her ass stretched open, her throat fucked raw. They’d dopped at least a dozen loads in her cunt between them, a stick mess of cum she’d spend days trying to wash away. But it just didn’t feel like quite enough. She’d been used, but she hadn’t been used. They’d fucked her until she couldn’t stand, used her body for their pleasure, but they hadn’t really proven she was their bitch. And Chloe knew what was missing. There’d been one obvious ingredient when her and Max broke Betty to their will. Something that had been missing tonight.  
As the last cock slipped out of her ruined, sodden cunt, Chloe finally turned to look at the guys.  
“Are you going to leave me like this?” She asked, “All sweaty? At least have the decency to help me into the shower.”  
The guys - there’d been seven of them, it turned out, seven thick cocks dumping their load in her - shared a glance.  
“What did you have in mind?” One of them asked.  
“Carry me to the bathroom? I’m thirsty.”  
Two of them stepped in, got a good grip beneath her arms. They were all so large, any of them could have flung her around with ease. Between two of them it was no work at all to carry her through to the suite’s oversized bathroom. She directed them to the shower, where the set her down on her knees.  
“What did you want?” one of the goons asked.  
“Well you boys got me very sweaty. And… sticky.” She gestured to her chest. They’d been very disciplined about cumming only in her cunt, but that hadn’t stopped them fucking her face, or her ass. Her chest was dripping with saliva, thick strings from where they’d used her mouth. The guys looked at her, confused.  
“Oh boys. Do you want it spelled out? Give me your piss.”  
They might not have been the smartest goons, but they didn’t need telling twice. One of them stepped forward, stopped at the edge of the shower cubicle. He spread his feet, took his limp cock in one hand, and aimed at her face. It was a good thing she knew she wanted this, because there was no time for doubts. He gave a sigh and let rip, a stream of warm gold splashing out towards her. Chloe shuffled forward, making sure she caught as much of it as possible. She opened her mouth, closed her eyes, let both hands slip down towards her clit. More of the men crowded in, following the first, letting loose streams of hot piss. They sprayed against her chest, her face, soaked into her blue hair. It took seconds before it lay plastered against her skin, sodden through. She swallowed all she could, choking down every drop of the vile, salty streams. There was no way she could keep up, and in moments their piss was running down her chin, spilling over her perky little tits, soaking every inch of her. It pooled between her legs, warm against the back of her hand as she fingered herself. Fuck, no wonder they’d broken Betty so easily, being a piss-slut was the best thing in the world. She was going to need to have words with Max about taking turns.  
However long it took Hiram’s men to soak her with their piss, it wasn’t long enough. She was still reeling, lost in orgasmic haze, as the last of them zipped up his suit trousers.  
“Hey,” she called, as the goons filed out of the bathroom. “Hey guys?”  
“What is it, whore?” one of them asked.  
“You fucked me cause Hiram paid for you use my pussy, right?”  
They all nodded, though none of them said anything.  
“Well next time I want you dump your loads in my ass. No charge, as long as you bring a friend or three.”


End file.
